Fallout New Vegas
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Fallout New Vegas - The Road to Hell Fallout New Vegas is definately my favorite in the series. The over abundance of quests and the better aiming system make it much better to me. The mods, don't get me started on the mods. There are good, bad adn UGLY mods. And then there are mods that can royally FUCK with you. One said mod was called TRTH. That was the filename and listing name on the fallout wikia. It was actually a really large file, almost the size of a DLC package. With Good reason too, as When Loading up the game, you are greeted with a menu screen the Says Fallout - The road To Hell. It was Very Impressive, and I even took a screenshot of it to commemorate what would soon become the hardest videogame i had ever played. The options on the menu were: One Run Mode: Exactly as the title says. One Run to make it through the entire mod. Hellfire Mode: Basically the same as one run mode, except you slowly lost HP over time and Stims Were sparce. Options: All of the normal options except for difficulty. It was Locked At Ultimate Nightmare. The best part of all, was that both modes were fully playable. Starting With One run Mode, you Wake up on the ground of a very Brimstone esque Room. You walk up to a mirror starion and customize Your character. None of the normal options are changed. Next yoy walk up to a book on a pedestal to Customize your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Stats. After which you are instruchted to walk through an iron vault door to a room containing a Locker: Chained Jeans( Sort of likeJohhny napalms from gh3), and a White tank top. Next to the locker is a table, with a first aid box: 5 StimPacks, 5 Purified Waters. Also on the table was the dinner Bell Shotgun, Lucky ( a special revolver), and A HellForge combat Knife. After Obtaining all opf yoyur gear, you will teleport to a room. A notification bnox will appear saying Teast Of Lust. So I Simply Assume that it's got a dante's inferno style world. This first test is CRAZY HARD though. I spent 1 hour traversing a barren Hellfire land full of Demons that seemingly NEVER DIED. I sighed in Relief When I killed One. Lust Was Not Exagerated At all though. everywhere you turn was some bitch demon cuscene, and Nude mods weren't uncommon. And they were pretty varied Cutscenes. It would go from basic groping to intense (Warning, I heavily Sugar Coated this. The graphicality was too extreme for a comunity site.) Some very intense forced pounding. After fininshing the test of lust, You move on to the Test Of Greed. I never managed to traverse it fully. The basic premise is not to pick up treasure, AND avoid caps, MORE varied demons, And an Over abundance of healinjg items. Touching any treasure or help items will Cause an unremovable bomb collar in your inventory to go off. And it's not pretty, as most Fallout Users Know. After Several attempts I finally gave up and switched over to Hellfire Mode. In this mode, At the 15 minute mark, 1/6 of your health would dissappear, and you are only given 3 stims. Using one stim Fully restores health, which is cool, but If you don't get any more. And the demons cause 2x the damage. Unfortunately I lost the link to the mod, but i will put up an update with a link to the mod. I hope you enjoyed this little experiance. I will also find that screenshot in my images, warning, all of the images i took from this are very graohic and not recomended for all audiences. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fallout